


34+35

by nyusuns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom Sunwoo, changmin can i please borrow sunwoo for a day, i made him too sexy, i might add more tags who knows, top Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyusuns/pseuds/nyusuns
Summary: Ask Sunwoo who started their little marathon and he’d blame Changmin. If he didn't look so sexy coming out of the shower, maybe the sex-crazed side of him wouldn't have woken up today.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> *walks through the door* Hello deobio3.
> 
> I haven't written in a while and this is my first tbz fic so I'm a little rusty. I did rush through it so uHHH fingers crossed.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy what my brain threw into google docs. I did proofread twice buuttt I probably missed some mistakes. So if you see them... no you didn’t.

Days like these were rare. 

When the two of them would have all night to explore each other’s bodies, never getting tired of repeating such a sinful act over and over again.

And thank  _ god _ Changmin had his own apartment or else Sunwoo wouldn't have been fucked against so many different surfaces. From the kitchen counter to the couch to the bed, they had a lot of cleaning to do. But that’s not exactly something that’s on your mind when you’re having the best sex you’ve ever experienced.

Ask Sunwoo who started their little marathon and he’d blame Changmin. If he didn't look so sexy coming out of the shower, maybe the sex-crazed side of him wouldn't have woken up today.

The way Sunwoo grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and chugged it when he saw Changmin walking down the hallway was comical. He thinks seeing his boyfriend in nothing but a towel and water droplets rolling down his abs would make anyone go crazy. And as much as he wanted to pounce on him right there, he  _ did _ have to slip into the bathroom to clean himself up first.

However, it was well worth the wait.

“ _ Ch-Changmin right the- _ ” He whimpers before the words are cut off by a long, drawn-out moan. His boyfriend rocks into him slowly, biting his lip as he admired the man beneath him.

Sunwoo’s stomach was splattered with cum from the previous round, chest rising and falling in uneven patterns. His black hair glued to his forehead from sweat, hands struggling against the belt that binded them above his head. With his eyes shut and his thick lips letting desperate moans slip past them, Changmin thinks Sunwoo looks the prettiest like this.

“You good, baby?” Changmin asks, voice wavering just a little. Sunwoo was gripping his cock in a way that made him wonder just  _ how _ he lasted this long.

Sunwoo takes a moment to answer, his mind clouded by the pleasure. “Y-yeah… you just feel so good inside me.” He sighed out, opening his eyes to see Changmin with a slight smirk on his face. Just that look alone made him twitch.

Just when Sunwoo’s about to ask him to fuck him harder,  _ deeper _ , Changmin slows down. 

“Do your wrists feel okay? I can take the belt off if you need me to.”

Sunwoo internally groans, nodding in response. “I’m fine but…. I do wanna touch you.”

He loves how caring his boyfriend is. But with his dick begging for release, he wanted nothing more than for Changmin to pick up the pace.

“You’re so clingy.” He smiles softly, his hips completely stopping as he reaches up to grab Sunwoo’s arms. He handles him like a fragile doll, carefully undoing the belt and letting it fall to the bed. Looking Sunwoo in the eyes, he pecks his wrists softly. The younger of the two gazes up at him with love, basking in the intimacy of the moment. There weren't any words exchanged, their calm breathing being the only thing to fill the silence. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Changmin then leans down to press a gentle kiss to Sunwoo’s lips, the other humming happily as they taste each other for the umpteenth time today. No matter how many kisses they’ve shared, it still feels as enjoyable as the first.

“You alright now?” Changmin asks, one of Sunwoo’s hands running through his hair and the other down his back. He nods and shifts his hips impatiently, “ _ Yes _ , fuck me already.” 

“As you wish...” He says with a bit of mischief, slipping his arms under Sunwoo’s knees to hold them up. He bites his lip at the change, knowing exactly what Changmin’s next move was. With only a split second to gather himself, he was slammed into. 

His mouth fell open in a silent scream, toes curling and his nails now digging into Changmin’s back. The bed rocked violently as Changmin thrusted deep inside with an obvious goal in mind.

“ _ O-oh Ch-changmin don’t stop pleasepleaseplease-” _ He breathily whines when his voice comes back to him. It was euphoric, the way his boyfriend’s thick cock slid against his prostate over and over again. Every little extra pulse of pleasure had him keening and begging for more, hands scrambling for something to hold onto as he tried to collect himself. But he couldn't, Changmin’s controlled hips turning his brain into mush as he pleasured him. It was all he could focus on.

He could feel himself leaking onto his stomach, spurting out drops of pre-cum every time Changmin whispered something naughty in his ear. It was his boyfriend’s specialty, licking shamelessly up his neck before nipping his ear, groaning about how much he loved fucking Sunwoo stupid.

“Feel so good around my cock…” Changmin moans, grunting when Sunwoo rakes his nails down his back due to a particular thrust.

Sunwoo squeezes his eyes shut when Changmin pushes his legs back even more. “ _ Hold them for me, babyboy. _ ” He whispers.

He soon wraps a hand around Sunwoo’s length. The quick movement of his hand was overwhelming, especially when he was still sensitive from the rounds prior to this one. 

“Baby-  _ f-fuck- _ ” He whimpers, pulling Changmin closer to him with one of his legs. The green-haired man only laughs, he found Sunwoo’s behavior amusing.

“I don't get how you manage to be so cute in moments like these…” He murmurs, focusing his thrusts upwards. Sunwoo sobs at the change in direction, body trembling with pleasure coursing through his veins. 

At this point, he just wants to  _ give _ . Changmin felt so good pressed against his walls that he only wanted to express his gratitude because  _ fuck _ , sex with him felt like a dream come true.

Sunwoo looks up at him with pure lust in his eyes, not breaking eye contact for a second, “Let me ride you.”

He knew he was pushing the right buttons when Changmin let out a shaky breath, the hand still on his thigh tightening enough to leave bruises.

“You’ve been  _ so _ good to me Changminnie…” He says in a low tone, knowing it was a turn on for him. “Let me put on a show for you.” 

“Hmm… go ahead.” He swallows.

Sunwoo knew Changmin was about three seconds away from changing his mind and pinning him to the bed again, so he had to move fast. 

“Pull  _ out _ .” He pouts, nudging him. Changmin had been staring at him in silence, as if he wanted to  _ devour _ him. Sunwoo could already tell he wouldn't have much control on top for long.

His boyfriend quietly laughs as he slides out, breath hitching at the sight of cum oozing from Sunwoo’s hole.

“God…” 

“I know you have a thing for seeing your cum in my ass but  _ please _ lay down so I can sit on your dick.” Sunwoo urges, nudging the older man and sitting up, “Your brain is so locked in horny mode that I have to walk you through the steps of a  _ position change _ .”

He groans with faux annoyance, “Stop whining.”

Sunwoo throws a leg over Changmin, grabbing his slick cock and lining it up, “Hmm,  _ make me _ .”

With that, he starts sliding down, sighing happily now that he was full again. He loved having control, loved having Changmin between his legs underneath him. 

“Now… relax and let me take care of you.” 

He slowly rolls his hips in a circle, hands pressed against Changmin’s chest as he lets out a filthy moan. Sunwoo knew he looked like the symbol of sex, hickeys painting his neck, messy hair, swollen lips, chest dirtied with cum. Changmin’s eyes were locked on  _ him _ , focusing on nothing else. The feeling of being desired by his boyfriend in this way was a confidence boost, making him even bolder than before.

“God you're so  _ big _ , feels like you're splitting me open  _ hnng~ _ ” Sunwoo throws his head back, licking his lips when Changmin’s cock glides across his sweet spot. 

The older shudders, “You're gonna fucking kill me if you keep this up.”

“I’d still let you hit, even as a ghost.” Sunwoo says breathily.

Changmin stares at him in disbelief. 

“It’s true!” 

“Shut  _ up _ .”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes and starts bouncing with purpose, not even trying to hold back his little whines and gasps. “B-buzzkill.”

“ _ I’m _ the buzzkill?”

“Shh.” Sunwoo glares at him, covering his mouth to silence him. “You talk too much.”

Just to get back at him, he clenches harshly with a wink. Changmin thrusts up in response, his groan muffled by Sunwoo’s hand. 

“Watch yourself baby, I’m in control.” He says haughtily, leaning down to suck hickeys into Changmin’s neck as he grinds on his cock. The sensation was delicious, his eyes closing from the pleasure and hands now gripping the sheets.

“Mmm, just like that…” Changmin cooes, hand striking Sunwoo’s ass. The smack is loud, Changmin not holding back at all with the force.

Sunwoo yelps from surprise before melting into Changmin’s hold, sensually biting his lip as he rocks against the man. “Ooo,  _ naughty _ .” He teases.

Changmin runs his hands down Sunwoo’s thighs before slapping one, chuckling when Sunwoo gasps.

“Don’t get too cocky Min, I can do better.”

“Oh?”

“Open your mouth.”

Changmin obeys and Sunwoo smirks. “Good boy.”

He swishes his spit around a bit and then opens his mouth, letting it drip onto Changmin’s tongue. The other stares right into Sunwoo’s eyes as he swallows, raising an eyebrow.

“ _ Damn… _ ” Sunwoo sighs out before Changmin’s pressing his lips against his own. It was messy, tongues pressing together and teeth clashing. They didn’t mind, both of them too lost in each other to care about being proper. 

“ _ God _ , you're so sexy.” Changmin pants, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo, “Gonna make you come on my cock again.”

Sunwoo whines, the movement of his hips getting sloppier due to the arousal fogging up his mind. “D-do it then, fill me up  _ please _ .”

Changmin pulls Sunwoo off and lays him down on his stomach. Pulling his hips up to make him arch his back, Changmin slides right back into him. Sunwoo doesn't get any moment to breathe, shrieking into the pillow as Changmin starts up a brutal pace. He couldn't think, his mind emptying with every thrust.

“Love it so m-much when you’re rough with me-  _ right there Min right there~ _ ” 

His voice was airy but  _ loud _ . Changmin found it ridiculously sexy, but his ears burned at the thought of other people knowing what they were up to at three in the morning.

“Be quieter baby, my neighbors’ll hear you.”

Just the thought of them hearing him get taken apart made him clench. “I don’t care, let them know how good you’re fucking me.” 

Changmin laughs, “You’re so  _ dirty _ .”

“Only for you.” He moans, gripping the pillow as Changmin drills into him, dick rubbing against the silk sheets. “ _ Fuck _ , baby I’m close sososo close-”

The sight of his cock covered in cum only to push it back inside nearly had Changmin orgasming right then.

Sunwoo could see his tear stains on the pillow, so fucked out that he didn't even realize he’d been crying. “It feels so good Changmin  _ please, harder. _ ”

His boyfriend happily obliges. He presses Sunwoo closer to him, breath hot on his back as he pounds into his hole.

“M-min I’m gonna c-come- oh  _ fuckfuckfuck- _ ” Sunwoo cries out, the sheets coming off the mattress with how hard he was gripping them.

“C’mon baby, you’re almost there, doing  _ so _ well for me.”

Sunwoo sharply inhales, shakily grinding back on Changmin and against the bed. He already knew they’d have to buy a new sheet set at this point.

“ _H-ah-_ _god_ I love your cock Min.” He laughs deliriously, voice strained as he got closer to his orgasm. “P-pull my hair.”

Changmin doesn't hesitate to slip his fingers into his hair and  _ pull _ , the burn pushing him over the edge. Sunwoo goes limp as he comes, babbling incoherent words when Changmin’s aggressive pace doesn't ease up. The stars in his eyes were the only thing he saw, vision going black as he struggled against his boyfriend’s hold. 

“That's it… good boy.” Changmin praises, even closer to his orgasm now that Sunwoo was squeezing him so hard.

“ _ C-come inside me, want it so bad.”  _ Sunwoo begs, “ _ Fill me up. _ ”

And Changmin comes  _ hard _ , groaning as he spills into him. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” He shudders, Sunwoo shaking beneath him. Changmin collapses on top of his boyfriend, placing his hands over Sunwoo’s trembling ones.

“So good…. so good.” Sunwoo breathes out, swallowing drily as Changmin rides out the high. “D-don’t pull out yet.”

“Why?” 

“Want you to record it.”

Changmin groans, his cock already twitching with interest. His body was saying  _ no _ to another round, but he was pretty close to ignoring the exhaustion in favor of fucking him again.

“My phone or yours?”

“Yours, I trust you.” Sunwoo says softly.

Changmin grins, lifting his body to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

“Ready?”

“Mhm.” He hums.

Changmin uses one hand to spread Sunwoo’s cheeks and hits record. The sight was filthy, cum running down his perineum and balls as Changmin slid out.

“Baby…” He says dazedly, rubbing the head of his cock against Sunwoo’s swollen hole.

“J-ji Changmin… you better stop before we go again.” 

“Is that such a bad thing…?”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes and carefully flips onto his back, Changmin stopping the recording and tossing his phone elsewhere. 

“I won't be able to walk for a week because you decided to go all pornstar on me, so  _ yes _ .”

Changmin blinks, “ _ You _ asked for it.”

Sunwoo glares, “No the fuck I didn’t.” 

“Oh really? I remember you saying ‘ _ Changmin, please, harder, I love your cock sooo much fuck me-’” _

“STOP!” Sunwoo screams, cringing at Changmin’s imitation. His boyfriend was nearly in tears from laughing so hard, pulling an angry Sunwoo into his arms. 

“It’s okay baby, it was hot.” Changmin whispers into his ear, getting a handful of Sunwoo’s ass. “I love when you beg.”

Sunwoo bites back a smile and pulls away, “Your sex drive is ridiculous. I’m too tired to go again you  _ monster _ .”

Changmin groans, “We can't at least sixty-nine?” 

“Absolutely not, I have  _ multiple  _ rounds of your cum in my ass.” 

“Hmm…” Changmin moves to kiss Sunwoo’s neck, the latter gasping lightly. His hold was comfortable and soothing, Sunwoo couldn't ask for anything more.

“But that's even better though?”

The moment shatters and Sunwoo playfully pushes him off, “You’re  _ disgusting!” _

“ _ You _ spit in my mouth earlier. You can't call  _ anyone _ disgusting.”

Sunwoo nearly tackles him in frustration, “YOU LIKED IT!”

Changmin was a fit of giggles at this point, enjoying the way he riled up Sunwoo so fast. 

“I'm not laughing.”

“Nooo… c’mere baby I’m sorry.” He says, trying to hold back a laugh. He couldn't help it though, his boyfriend just looked so adorable when he was pretending to be upset.

Sunwoo huffs, glancing at him. “Go start the bath and then we’ll talk.”

“Alright...” And then Changmin leans in seductively, “Can we fuck again when we get ther-”

“ _ No!” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
